Cendrillon et Perséphone
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, cela faisait parti de ses contes favoris. Elle voulait être Cendrillon...pour porter des chaussures de verre et épouser le prince charmant. Mais il n'avait rien d'un prince charmant et ne cherchait pas une princesse...(Traduction)


_Bonjour :)_

_Encore une traduction, avec cette fois-ci Tom Jedusor et Ginny Weasley, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **JK Rowling **et le texte est de **ArtificialImagination**, je ne suis que la traductrice. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cendrillon et Perséphone<strong>

**OOOOOOOO**

La joie et le soulagement avaient disparu, remplacées par la douleur et le désespoir...Son frère, Fed, était mort sans même qu'elle ait pu lui dire au revoir. Son ancien professeur Remus Lupin et sa femme, Tonks, ses camarades de classe...eux aussi n'avaient pas survécu, la laissant seule dans ce château sinistré. Cela faisait trop pour elle, trop d'émotions à gérer. Ginny avait besoin de fuir toute cette peine, au moins durant un moment.

Elle chercha Harry dans la Grande Salle mais il ne se trouvait pas ici. Ron et Hermione étaient absents également. Tous trois avaient probablement dû s'éloigner pour faire leur propre deuil...Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Harry _n'était-il pas censé être amoureux d'elle _? Il aurait dû être avec elle et la réconforter dans cette épreuve...même quelques minutes. Cela lui aurait procuré tant de bien.

Ginny erra dans la Grande Salle un long moment. Finalement, le souffle coupé par cette atmosphère pesante, la gorge serrée par la vision de ces familles déchirées, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce en courant. La porte refermée derrière elle, elle chercha désespérément un endroit où il n'y aurait pas les corps sans vie de ses camarades de classe qui la fixaient de leur regard vide et effrayant.

_La bibliothèque_, pensa-t-elle finalement. Combien de personnes se seraient battus là bas dans cet endroit empli de livres ?

Elle se précipita vers la bibliothèque, tentant tant bien que de mal de ne pas regarder les cadavres alors qu'elle sautait au dessus d'eux. Une fois dans la bibliothèque, Ginny prit une profonde inspiration. L'air n'était pas très frais mais c'était toujours mieux que cette odeur de sueur et de sang qui suintait dans les couloirs.

Ginny parcourut les rayons de la bibliothèque en essayant de se vider la tête. Pour cela, elle regarda les titres des bouquins : _Les Forces sombres_, _Le Guide d'auto-protection, L'Art de se défendre, _il y avait aussi un livre qui n'avait rien à faire ici : _Mythes et Légendes grecs_. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tira le livre de l'étagère, un nuage de poussières vola dans les airs. Ginny se demanda comment un tel livre avait pu atterrir ici.

Elle enleva la poussière pour révéler une couverture en cuir usé avec une image gravée en or. C'était une jeune femme qui tenait un étrange fruit entre ses mains. Elle ouvrit timidement le livre et parcourut les titres:_ Zeus et Sémélé, Narcisse et Echo, __C__l__ytie, Hadès et Perséphone_...elle déglutit en lisant le dernier. Elle commençait à se sentir étourdie, presque affaiblie...elle devrait peut-être aller manger un peu de chocolat.

La jeune fille glissa le livre sous son bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y aurait probablement un peu de chocolat quelque part et elle pourrait en profiter pour s'asseoir un peu. Ce livre l'attirait inexorablement...

Ginny réussit à éviter Peeves qui chantait dans les couloirs et rentra dans la cuisine qui était vide. Les elfes de maison étaient sans doute dehors à célébrer la victoire alors elle fouilla les placards et finit par tomber sur plusieurs tablettes de chocolat. Elle en prit quelques carrés, les engloutit et alla s'asseoir sur une vieille chaise en bois branlante non loin d'une cheminée. Elle posa le chocolat sur une table à côté d'elle et ouvrit le livre à la page contenant la légende d'_Hadès et Perséphone _mais ne put en lire davantage. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes aux souvenirs de son enfance, plus précisément à _son _souvenir.

**Quelle est ton histoire préférée ? **lui avait-il demandé il y a longtemps de cela. A cette époque elle n'était encore qu'une gamine innocente et naïve entrant en première année. A cette époque Harry ne faisait pas attention à elle, même si Ginny espérait secrètement que cela change.

_Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? _l'avait-elle questionné en retour, sa main tremblant un peu. Elle venait juste de finir ses lamentations sur Harry, combien elle était malheureuse qu'il ne le regarde pas, combien elle détestait toutes ces filles à qui il adressait la parole. Elle avait pleuré en parlant de Harry et de tous ses sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

**Je suis simplement curieux. **

La petite Ginny avait hésité un moment, avalant difficilement sa salive. _Eh bien je pense que c'est Cendrillon_. Cela avait été difficile de l'avouer. Ginny ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant mais elle refusait de lui mentir. Il était son confident, la seule personne à qui elle faisait confiance.

**Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **avait-il voulu savoir.

_C'est un conte de fée moldu, c'est un peu enfantin. C'est un prince qui tombe amoureux d'une jeune fille._

**Dit-m'en plus.**

_Pourquoi ?_

**Je suis simplement curieux. **Elle avait souri, avec l'envie soudaine de se distraire de Harry. Elle avait pensé que c'était juste un bon ami qui voulait la détourner de sa tristesse. Et puis Ginny avait aussi pensé à quel point elle désirait qu'il soit plus qu'un ami...

_Eh bien_, elle avait hésité un moment puis s'était lancée, _c'est sur une jeune fille appelée Cendrillon dont la mère est morte et elle doit vivre avec sa méchante belle-mère et ses odieuses belles-sœurs. Un jour, il y a un bal mais sa famille refuse qu'elle y aille. Alors, lorsque sa famille s'en va et qu'elle est toute seule, sa marraine, une fée, apparaît et utilise sa magie pour donner à Cendrillon une belle robe, une carriole et des chaussures de verre. Sa marraine l'avertit qu'à minuit pile, la magie n'aura plus d'effet et puis l'envoie au bal. Quand elle y arrive, tout le monde est bouche bée devant sa beauté. Le prince la remarque et l'invite à danser. Tous deux tombent amoureux et Cendrillon perd la notion du temps. Elle parvint à s'en aller juste à temps mais, dans sa précipitation, elle perd l'une de ses chaussures de verre. Déçu, le prince ramasse la chaussure et décide de l'utiliser pour retrouver celle à qui il ira le mieux. _

_Un jour, il arrive chez la belle-mère de Cendrillon qui fait tout pour éloigner la jeune fille. La belle-mère et ses filles essayent la chaussure et comme elle ne leur va pas, elles disent qu'il n'y a plus de fille chez elle. Heureusement, Cendrillon apparaît, met la chaussure de verre qui lui va parfaitement. Le Prince reconnait Cendrillon et tous deux s'embrassent puis ils se marient une semaine plus tard et vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.  
><em>

Ginny avait attendu, la respiration haletante, inquiète à l'idée qu'il la pense idiote pour croire à ces contes pour enfants.

**C'est stupide**, avait-il dit et Ginny avait été sur le point de fondre en larmes, **la Magie ne disparaît pas à minuit. Comment les Moldus peuvent-ils avoir de telles idées ?**

Elle avait presque ri de soulagement. _Et toi ?_

**Quoi moi ? **

_Quelle est ton histoire préférée ?_

**La mienne ? Pourquoi désires-tu le savoir ?**

Ginny avait souri, souhaitant un instant qu'il soit assis à côté d'elle. _Je suis simplement curieuse._

Il y avait eu une longue pause et elle avait eu peur qu'il ne réponde pas. Ou bien, il aimait peut-être un conte mais, tout comme elle, n'osait pas l'admettre devant quelqu'un d'autre.

**C'est un ancien mythe moldu, un mythe grec.**

Ginny avait froncé les sourcils de déception. _Je ne sais rien à propos de ça. Tu peux me raconter ?_

**Bien sûr**, avait-il écrit, **le sombre dieu Hadès fut envoyé aux Enfers après avoir perdu la lutte contre ses frères. Plusieurs siècles passèrent et il revint vers l'Olympe, la demeure des Dieux. En chemin, il fut repéré par Aphrodite, la déesse de l'amour. Celle-ci demanda à son fils, Cupidon, de lui envoyer une flèche afin qu'il tombe amoureux. Après tout, pourquoi un dieu aussi puissant que lui ne pourrait-il pas succomber au pouvoir de l'amour ?**

**Lorsque la flèche perça son cœur, Hadès regarda autour de lui et aperçu la jeune déesse du printemps, Perséphone, cueillir des fleurs dans les champs. Il en tomba amoureux, l'enleva et l'emmena aux Enfers avec lui. Il lui offrit des bijoux, des parures de diamants et de saphirs, elle avait tous les serviteurs qu'elle voulait mais elle le détestait toujours parce qu'Hadès la gardait loin de sa mère. Il l'épousa quand même et fit d'elle sa reine.**

Ginny avait attendu mais il n'avait pas continué.

_C'est fini ?_

Il y avait eu une courte pause et puis : **J'ai oublié la fin de ce conte...**

_Ce n'est pas très romantique_, avait-elle écrit avant de le regretter aussitôt. Ce n'était pas étonnant que l'histoire ne soit pas romantique vu que cela venait d'un garçon...

**Tu le penses vraiment ?**

_Oui._

**Mais il l'aime. Il lui offre tout ce qu'elle désire en échange de son amour.**

Elle avait froncé les sourcils. _Mais elle ne l'aime pas...il l'a enlevée contre sa volonté. _

**Il est resté seul durant très longtemps. Il n'a jamais été aimé. Peut-être même qu'il ignore comment les gens réagissent quand ils aiment. Peut-être que c'est sa façon d'aimer.**

_Pourtant il aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être kidnappée._

**Et si cela t'arriverait, le haïrais-tu ? Le haïrais-tu, Ginevra ?**

Durant de longues minutes, elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Que ferait-elle si quelqu'un l'aimait et l'emmenait loin de sa famille ?

_Non, je ne pense pas...Mais je serais très en colère contre lui. J'essaierais de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas traiter une personne de cette manière._

**Et s'il refusait de te libérer ? S'il te disait qu'il ne pouvait pas te laisser partir simplement parce qu'il craint que tu ne reviennes plus jamais ?**

_Je ne sais pas. _Elle avait soupiré. _Je lui ferais remarquer qu'il serait possible que je revienne mais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'enlever ainsi...Pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ?_

Il l'avait ignoré et avait répondu à la place : **Tu sais, certaines personnes affirment qu'il y a des légendes et des rêves qui deviennent réels...lorsqu'on y croit vraiment.**

Ginny avait rougi et s'était senti soulagée que son cher ami ne puisse pas la voir. _Pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ? _avait-elle répété.

**Je suis simplement curieux.**

C'était le souvenir le plus précieux qu'elle avait gardé de lui. C'était l'unique moment où il avait montré des sentiments envers elle, même infimes. Le reste du temps, il s'était montré charmant, gentil, un vrai confident, mais sans le moindre soupçon d'amour envers elle. S'il avait été plus romantique...Ginny frissonna en y pensant.

Après l'épisode de la Chambre des secrets, elle avait essayé d'oublier mais le souvenir de cette conversation restait imprimée dans sa mémoire, mot pour mot. Et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire n'arriverait à l'effacer.

A présent, l'homme qui avait été de l'autre côté de ce journal était mort dans la Grande Salle et une grande majorité du monde sorcier fêtait sa disparition. Ginny était heureuse qu'il soit parti, mais, parfois, elle avait un petit pincement au cœur. Il avait beau l'avoir trompé, il avait beau l'avoir hanté durant des mois, des années, et avoir commis des actes irréparables, elle regrettait que cela se soit terminé de cette manière, il aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre...Il était si puissant ! Si seulement il avait été bon...si seulement il n'était pas né dans une vie aussi terrible...Si seulement...

Poussant un soupir, Ginny s'empara du chocolat et se leva. Au début elle avait l'intention de lire la légende de Perséphone dans l'espoir de connaître enfin la fin et d'aller de l'avant, mais elle n'en était plus très sûre maintenant, cela pourrait peut-être empirer les choses.

Elle était sur le point de revenir à la bibliothèque pour ranger le livre quand elle aperçut un bol empli de fruits qui reposait sur la table. Le bol en porcelaine était rempli d'oranges alléchantes, de pommes vertes au rondeurs appétissantes et d'un gros fruit rouge. Ginny baissa les yeux sur la couverture du livre, c'était le même fruit que la jeune femme tenait entre ses mains.

Lentement, la jeune fille déposa le livre et le chocolat sur la table et ramassa le fruit. Il était étrangement lourd et elle se demandait comment mordre dans une peau si épaisse. Son ongle traversa la peau du fruit et un jus rouge foncé s'échappa et colora son pouce. Le liquide ressemblait presque à du sang, c'était étrange.

Ginny déchira davantage la peau et goûta légèrement le liquide sucré et acidulé. Un mélange complexe de saveurs envahit sa bouche à la fois étonnant, frais et revigorant. Des petites graines rouges se trouvaient à l'intérieur du fruits, légèrement plus piquantes mais délicieuses. Elle n'en avait jamais mangé de semblable, si bien qu'elle dévora la moitié du fruit sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle s'apprêtait à savourer l'autre moitié lorsqu'elle vit ses mains tâchées de jus écarlate.

La jeune fille se leva, déposa le livre sur une chaise et marcha en direction du lavabo. Elle déposa le fruit sur le rebord et fit couler l'eau.

« _Ginevra..._ » Une voix résonna tout à coup. Elle sursauta et se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Cette voix avait la même intonation que...

Des souvenirs enfouis depuis longtemps en elle commencèrent à immerger de sa mémoire.

« _Pourquoi m'ignores-tu Ginevra ?... » _C'était bel et bien _sa _voix, Ginny l'aurait reconnue entre milles. Profonde, calme, charmeuse..._belle. _

Mais elle l'avait entendue dans un autre endroit, où tout n'était que noirceur dans son esprit, elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir jeté son journal peu après alors...comment ?...

Comment pouvait-elle entendre _sa_ voix, maintenant ? Il était mort. Et cette voix était morte depuis de nombreuses années avant même que son corps le soit. Lorsqu'il avait vendu son âme pour l'immortalité, sa belle voix grave avait été remplacée par un odieux sifflement.

Oui, _pourquoi l'entendait-elle, maintenant ? _Ce n'était pas possible.

Ginny déglutit, ses yeux balayant avec angoisse le moindre recoin de la cuisine, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, pas même un elfe de maison. C'était sans doute son imagination qui lui jouait un mauvais tour ou bien, était-ce la fatigue ?

Le cœur battant, la jeune fille se retourna vers l'évier pour s'apercevoir avec stupeur que le fruit n'était plus là. Elle écarquilla les yeux. _Où était-il ? _

Mais avait-il au moins été là ?

« Je deviens folle » murmura-t-elle. Elle ne s'en étonnerait pas, compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle avait traversée.

« Toi, Ginevra, folle ? Jamais. » se moqua _sa_ voix. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva cette fois-ci nez à nez avec un visage. Son cœur rata un battement et ses mains agrippèrent de justesse les rebords de l'évier afin de lui éviter de tomber. Sous le choc, ses jambes tremblantes refusaient de la soutenir. Elle voulut prendre sa baguette mais s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle l'avait oubliée dans la Grande Salle.

Ses cheveux sombres retombaient sur son front pâle et ses yeux, d'un noir ébène presque abyssale, l'engloutissaient et l'envoûtaient à la fois. Ses lèvres, fines et belles, s'étiraient en un sourire amusé dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Il portait toujours sa longue robe de Serpentard où était accroché son insigne de Préfet. Il n'avait pratiquement pas changé, si ce n'était sa silhouette devenue fantomatique.

« T-Tom » bégaya Ginny qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il sourit et leva la main, révélant entre ses longs doigts pâles le fruit disparu. « Chercherais-tu cela, Ginevra ? »

« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, vois-tu » commença-t-il d'un ton sarcastique « il semblerait que je puisse devenir...invisible. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » Elle hurla « Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu...tu es... »

« Mort ? » Tom ricana et s'avança lentement dans sa direction. Ginny voulu sortir mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir et les iris ténébreuses de Tom Jedusor avaient comme un effet hypnotique sur elle. Il déposa le fruit à côté de Ginny « Oui, je sais. Autrement je ne pourrais pas être un fantôme » dit-il tranquillement.

« Mais... » elle essaya de reprendre son souffle. « Mais pourquoi...pourquoi n'es-tu pas...tu devrais être... »

« Lord Voldemort ? » il se mit à rire, d'un rire glaçant, effrayant. « A présent que je suis mort, toutes les parties de mon âme se sont rassemblées. Je ne suis plus le...la _créature reptilienne_ que j'étais. »

« Mais pourquoi es-tu _ici _? »

Tom Jedusor haussa les épaules et rétorqua « Cette question, ma chère, je ne peux y répondre. » Il se fendit d'un sourire. « Du moins, pas tout de suite. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la chaise. Il s'empara du livre et le feuilleta, faisant une pause sur une page spécifique.

« As-tu eu le temps de le finir ? » questionna-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Ginny avait envie de hurler et de pleurer à la fois, _il était mort _! _Mort ! _Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Que devait-elle faire ? Appeler Harry ? Il était trop loin pour l'entendre...

Toujours incertaine de ses actes, elle décida de gagner du temps, quoique Tom Jedusor ait décidé de faire...ce ne serait certainement pas bon pour elle. « Non, je...j'avais faim » répondit Ginny.

« Je vois. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Pourquoi diable _souriait-il _? « Peut-être serait-il temps que je te raconte la suite de l'histoire, après tout, je ne t'avais décrit que le début . »

Elle ne voulait vraiment plus se rappeler. Il ressemblait tellement à Tom. Celui qui était son ami, et non celui qui avait pris le nom de Voldemort, son ennemi.

« Vas-y » fit-elle en ayant toutefois l'espoir de gagner du temps et pouvoir ainsi sortir de ce pétrin. Peut-être que quelqu'un penserait à donner à manger aux combattants épuisés et les elfes reviendraient.

Tom se saisit de la chaise et la poussa vers elle. Ginny la fixa d'un air méfiant puis se résolut à s'asseoir, ne voulant pas froisser Tom ou pire, le mettre en colère. Il se tenait juste derrière elle, sa voix profonde se mit à parler, emplissant les quatre coins de la pièce.

« Tu te souviens du début de l'histoire ? » Ginny hocha la tête, tous ses muscles tendus. Sentir sa présence derrière elle la crispait de part en part. « Bien » poursuivit-il. « Dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir passer à la partie la plus intéressante. Hadès avait fait de Perséphone, sa reine, contre sa volonté. Seulement, Déméter, la mère de Perséphone, était très en colère et menaça de geler toute la Terre si sa fille ne lui était pas rendue. Zeus, qui était le roi des Dieux, ne put laisser une telle chose se produire et ordonna à Hadès de laisser sa femme partir. Mais bien sûr, Hadès ne pouvait laisser la femme qu'il aimait partir, alors il lui donna une grenade. Sais-tu ce que c'est, Ginevra ? » souffla-t-il derrière sa nuque. Elle secoua la tête. « Le fruit que tu as mangé, c'est une _grenade _très chère... »

Ginny sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine, elle avait tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment. La présence de _Lord Voldemort _se faisait de plus en plus présente dans la pièce sombre, peut-être parce qu'elle était toute seule avec lui ou bien parce que les modulations de sa voix avaient changé.

« Vois-tu, Ginevra » poursuivit-il. « Dans les Enfers il y a une règle, une règle qui stipule que quiconque mangera un fruit cultivé et récolté doit y vivre pour toujours. Perséphone a mangé six graines de la grenade et Zeus décida donc qu'elle devrait rester aux Enfers avec son mari durant six mois. Voilà pourquoi c'est l'hiver. Sa mère pleure sa fille durant des mois car pour elle, Perséphone est morte.

Morte...Oh non. Morte, à cause d'une grenade.

« Savais-tu, Ginevra » lança Tom de sa voix profonde et elle se rendit compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait il avait prononcé son prénom. « Que la grenade est couramment utilisée dans les potions...et les poisons. »

Elle commença à trembler, son cœur se serrait de plus en plus, comprimant sa poitrine dans une étreinte glacée.

« Elle procure le même effet que l'Aconit. Tu te souviens de ce que c'est ? Tu as dû en entendre parler en cours de potion... »

Elle se souvenait. « C'est une plante...particulièrement toxique...aussi appelée Tue-loup, et Aconit... »

« Est aussi appelée Délice de Dumbledore » dit-il en riant. « J'ai toujours trouvé ce fait..._intéressant_. »

Ginny ne pouvait plus respirer. La peur la submergeait. Elle se sentait gelée et fiévreuse à la fois.

Elle entendait toujours la voix de Tom mais elle lui semblait de plus en plus _lointaine._ « Normalement, tu dois déjà commencer à ressentir l'effet du poison... » fit le fantôme avec un sourire. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une lueur malfaisante.

Il avait raison. Elle rassembla ses forces et se précipita vers le lavabo, tentant de se faire vomir en enfonçant ses doigts dans sa bouche.

« Il est trop tard pour toi, Ginevra. Le poison est en train d'agir. » Elle l'entendit venir derrière elle. « Si tu arrêtais de t'agiter ainsi, tu éviterais de souffrir davantage. »

Emportée par la colère, Ginny se retourna et lui envoya son poing au visage, mais il ne fit que le traverser. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, impuissante. Le rire malsain de Tom résonnaient en écho dans son esprit, son cœur et son âme.

Son corps était en feu et sa gorge sèche et douloureuse réclamait de l'eau désespérément. Une fièvre mortelle s'emparait d'elle petit à petit.

Ginny sentit ses forces la quitter progressivement malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lutter.

« Harry...Harry... » Elle ne put continuer, la douleur la paralysait.

« Harry, _quoi_ ?» cracha-t-il. « Je suis mort ! »

Des larmes glissèrent sur son visage.

Ça y était.

Elle allait mourir.

Elle avait survécu à tant de choses et maintenant elle allait mourir, victime de la folie d'un fantôme.

Sans même savoir _comment_.

Mais avant de mourir, il y avait une dernière chose que Ginny désirait savoir.

« Pourquoi ? » arriva-t-elle à prononcer.

« Parce que » répondit lentement Tom Jedusor. « Je ne voulais pas aller aux Enfers sans ma Reine. »


End file.
